MTV CRIBS
by Fyre the baddest bitch
Summary: It's MTV CRIBS WWE style. Ha! Please read it.


MTV CRIBS  
  
Announcer: Tonight on CRIBS we invade the homes of some of the top World Wrestling Entertainment Superstars. Tune in to see the home of the WWE Woman's Tag-Team Champions. Then we go to the WWE Undisputed Champion's home as well as the Woman's Champion's home. This is all tonight on CRIBS.  
  
Location: Cameron North Carolina  
  
Bedrooms: 6  
  
Bathrooms: 6  
  
Space: 1,400 acres  
  
Owners: Fyre and Ice a.k.a Mandy and P.K the WWE Woman's tag-team champions.  
  
Mandy: Welcome to our home in beautiful Cameron, North Carolina. Come on in. Well, first I'm going to show you the den or as we like to call it the "Lioness Den". This is where all the party action happens. Um…I think that Matt and Jeff or the Hardy Boyz is here. Yep there they are. Well, I had the idea to put this huge fish tank in here after seeing Nelly's Crib. This tank is like 9 square feet and 15 feet high I think so anyway. It has like all um, goldfish in it. We wanted to put in another one for Japanese Fighting Fish but ran out of room. Oh, well all is not lost. These couches are custom made from somewhere. They're all leather. P.K.'s idea, not mine. I think that they are- what are you playing?  
  
Matt: Some damn game.  
  
P.K: And none of us know how to play this damn thing either.  
  
Mandy: Okay. On to the next room. This is the kitchen where we hardly spend anytime in because none of us can cook. (Laughing) So we just go out to eat when we are home any ways. Okay, you've seen the Lioness Den and the kitchen so now I'm going to show you the master bedroom, which is mine. These stairs were designed by Jeff Hardy. He likes leopard print and so do we so he did the stairs. The painting to my left was done by Matt Hardy. It's his rendition of um, Bet Midler. He did it along with most of the paintings in my room. So this is it. My favorite room in the house. The bed stuff like the sheets and all that is real silk and satin. Amy Dumas or Lita as all the fans know her found this and took us to the store and P.K. and I have matching bed spreads and all that fabolous stuff. The dresser I had done like the Fyre and Ice symbol. We just went totally crazy with this house. So you've seen my room now you can see my person's room. Let's go.  
  
P.K: The hell? What are you doing in my room? You might see my stuff.  
  
Mandy: Okay, I'll let her take over from here and when she's done come outside and I'll show you the yard and our cars. Bye.  
  
P.K: Okay this is my room and it is a mess. The bed is silk and satin I think. Something likes that anyway. I had the whole bed made to fit the Fyre and Ice symbol just like Mandy had her dresser. Okay if you've seen one toilet you've seen 'em all so let's go to the other rooms. This one is where we do computer stuff and answer fan mail when we get the chances. Mandy spends all her time in here. The other rooms are for storage and everything so you can't get in there. Okay so I'll take you outside to meet up with her. Come on. Okay so here you go.  
  
Mandy: Okay MTV viewers our yard is 1,400 acres. Aww, this little Demon Dog is my brother's puppy Luke. Come here. He doesn't like people to much. If he comes J.T and my Daddy are around, yeah there they are. Tryin to hide from me. Well, we usually just play football and stuff like that out here. The pool is in the process of being constructed at the moment. Alright you've seen all but the cars and our ring. I'll save the cars for last. To the ring, come on. Okay, well right now Shane and Shannon are in the ring practicing. Now you're not supposed to do this at home but we know what we're doing…most of the time anyway. I'll show you just how hard it is for short people to jump up on the ring like Brock Lesnar. Speaking of Brock he is here over there watching Shane and Shannon making sure they don't get hurt. We actually built this area so when we're home we can get some of the neighbors and have them over for a show. This is how high the ring is up to short people like me! Come on now to the cars. Okay now Ludacris thinks he's so cool because he has the Escalades and all that but baby check out mine. 2004 Cadillac Escalade. Chromed out nose and all. Now Baby from Cash Money gave me the idea to have my cars start by the push of a button and I did that but mine starts and the amplifiers do the same. 4 15's right here. Yeah! Okay you guys have invaded our house and now you have to leave! Get out! Security!  
  
Announcer: Up next on Cribs we invade the home of this WWE champion.  
  
Location: Death Valley, California  
  
Beds: 4  
  
Bath: 3  
  
Area: 1,200  
  
Owners: The Undertaker  
  
Undertaker: Welcome to the DeadMan's house. Here in Death Valley. This big house for just my wife, Sara. Come on in. Most people would think, seeing that I'm the feared person in the WWE my house would be nothing like this but this is how we live. This room was done by Sara that's why it looks like a woman's room. We never use this room unless we have guests or something. Come, I'll show you the kitchen where I spend *all* my time when I'm home. It's not a big kitchen but I love to eat any and everything. It seats up to 12 people at the table. Now if you come this way you'll see the game room. We don't really use this room but the kids on the block love to play in here. It's free to play so that's really why they like it. The bathroom is in there. Sara wanted it like Sisqo's bathroom so that's how we did it. Like P.K. said, if you've seen one toilet you've seen them all. This is the master's bedroom right here where Sara and I make little Red Devils. (Laughing) In the WWE I'm know as this bad ass son of a [beep] that nobody likes but I'm really just a softy.  
  
Sara: Yeah. He's like a big teddy bear.  
  
Undertaker: This is my wife Sara.  
  
Sara: Uh-uh. I'm just passing through.  
  
Undertaker: Okay, all the other rooms are empty so follow me and I'll take you to the cars. This is about the time you speed us up right? Okay this is the yard. The dogs like to play out here. The cars we have are my bikes and Sara's van and Elexus she wanted. Well, that's all. Thanks for coming. If you want you can come back anytime.  
  
Announcer: Next we go the home of the WWE Woman's Champ.  
  
Location: Toronto, Canada  
  
Bed: 2  
  
Bath: 2  
  
Area: 600 ft.  
  
Trish: Hey MTV. Welcome to my house. It's not that big but its home while I'm here ::giggles:: and i have to love it. Come in here and you'll see the living room. It's a little occupied right now. I've got guests over. Buh- Buh Ray Dudley is over there. Now I'll show you the kitchen. This is like the room I never come in because we eat out a lot. Up stairs are the bedrooms and bathrooms. Come on. This is my room right here and it's a little messy. Yeah like 3 things on the floor and it's messy. I keep stuff from everyplace we go right over there. I'm a pat rat. Over here is the other room where my sister stays at. We can't go in there right now. This is my bathroom. It's so clean! Nikkei's bathroom is here but she's not here so we can't go in there. It's not that big of a house so now I'll take you to the cars. This is my new car I just go. 2004 Porsche. It was expensive but I wanted it. That's my entire house. Thanks for coming. Come some other time if you want.  
  
Announce: That's all for this addition of CRIBS.  
  
End show 


End file.
